


Poho Kaohi (Damage Control)

by dazyflower



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazyflower/pseuds/dazyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Five-0 has to find one of their own. Danny's missing. Will the team find him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness was the first that registered to the Jersey cop. The next thing that registered caught his attention was someone no two someones calling his name. They seem so far away but so close.

 

Grace and Charlie.

 

Waking up completely. Had it been minutes or hours since Danny was knocked out? Danny goes to yell for his kids but there is something on his mouth. Blocking the sound from coming out. 'What the fuck?'  His hands are zipped tied behind his back. Looking around in the dark room still trying to fully come to. There is a dull ache from behind his left ear.  'Really not fucking good.' Around Danny's right ankle is metal shackle.

 

Standing up trying to gage how big of a room he is in when the bright lights over spring on. Danny squeezes his eyes shut and slowly opens them. Entering the room is two large men. One holds a gun pointed towards him the other holds clippers. The one with the gun says something in Russian to Danny. When Danny doesn't do as he is asked the one with the clippers twirls his finger around suggesting Danny to turn around. Danny does as instructed and the cocking of the gun near his head makes him swallow thickly.

 

Clip. Clip.

 

The zip ties falls away after being cut away. The next think Danny hears is the door being shut and locked. Danny quickly rips the tape off his mouth.  No windows. No ventilation system. The only think in the room is a prison issued looking mattress. He has nothing. He is barefoot, wearing a pair of dark blue pajama bottoms and a white wife beater chained to the center of the room  Running his hands through his blonde hair he had no clue what was going on than it dawns on him. It was his weekend with the kids.  

 

"GRACE!! CHARLIE!!"

 

He started pounding on the door demanding information. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY KIDS??" He beat on the door until his hands ached and he screamed until his voice gave out. Slumping to the floor he pounding his head on the door. "Where are my kids?" Danny croaked out before falling back in exhaustion. Staring at the bright lights overhead. Danny prayed for the first time in a long time his kids were okay.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Grace had stayed up reading with her flashlight. When Charlie came in her room. "I am scared Gracie." Throwing the blanket off her head to look at her baby brother. "No need to be scared Charlie, Danno is here." Her brother crawled onto her bed, "I heard noises outside. Danno is snoring and sleeping. I don't want to wake him." Just then the window in Charlie's room breaks. Charlie goes to yell but Grace covers his mouth and pulls him close. Turning off her flashlight, Gracie pulls them off the bed onto the floor whispering to Charlie. "Be quiet. If I say run go to my bathroom okay?" Charlie nodded that he understood.

 

Danny wakes up to the sound of glass shattering, "Gracie, Is that you?" After a long pause, Danny creeps up the hall towards Charlie's room.  Pushing open the door to Charlie's room with his gun drawn and not seeing anything with the night light he turns towards Gracie's room.

 

WHACK!

 

Someone hits Danny in the left side of his head, causing him to fall. Charlie sees this and screams for Danno. The men look at Grace's room. Seeing the siblings and head toward them. Grace grabs her brother arm and her cell phone pulling him into the bathroom locking them in. Grace looks around trying to figure what to do next as Charlie clings to her side. The men are pounding in the door screaming in Russian at them.

 

The window.

 

Standing on the countertop Grace opens the window and pulls Charlie up and out onto the roof. "Don't move buddy, okay!" Grace gets out the window as the Russians break yeh door. She jumps down and yells for Charlie to jump. He does she barely catches him because jumps awkwardly off the roof. Grabbing Charlie's hand tight as they run barefoot down the block. Danny always had a meeting place for them to meet if the house ever caught on fire.  Grace took Charlie down the block over to where there is rundown dog kennel.  

 

There the two siblings find a dog house. She pushes Charlie inside and then herself.  Charlie is sobbing, "Where is Danno ? I want mommy!" Grace trying to be calm, "Charlie, you have to be quiet okay please. I don't want the bad men to find us, okay?"  Charlie quiets down and pushes his face into Grace's shirt. Grace covers her mouth when she hears foot steps approach along with someone again speaking Russian. Soon the footsteps go away waiting what seemed to be ages, Grace pulls out her cell and calling the only person she could think.  Answering after a few rings and hearing him say her name.  Grace loses it. Tears flow down her cheeks as she speaks.

 

"Uncle Steve..." 


	2. Chapter 2

Steve wakes to his phone ringing, turning on the side lamp next to his bed then grabbing his cell. He sees that its Grace calling 'why is she trying call at this hour it's after one AM.' Knowing it's Danny's weekend with the kids. He is now wonders if something has happened to Danny as he answers the call, "Gracie, is everything okay? Where is Danno? Charlie?"  When he hears her sobs and her pleads for him the SEAL sits up in attention in his bed. "Uncle Steve...they have Danno."  Grabbing a shirt off the floor before pulling in on, "Who is they Grace? Where are you Gracie? Is Charlie with you?"  Holding the cell snug between his cheek and his shoulder as he pulls on a pair of cargo pants. "I need to know where you are Grace, so I can come you and Charlie?"

 

Pulling on a pair of  socks really quick and headed downstairs to where his boots are placed by the front door. Grace getting a bit more control after her small breakdown, "Uncle Steve, We are near the old run down dog kennel place down the block from Danno's. Both Charlie and I are hiding in a dog house. It really stinks in here please hurry." Steve heard some background noise what he couldn't be for sure but it sounded like Charlie asking if Danno is going to die before Grace says,"It's okay Charlie, Uncle Steve will get Danno back for us.  Uncle Steve, there were two guys that hurt Danno. A really tall one and a short stocky one they spoke in a different language maybe Russian."  Steve made a mental note of the information that Grace had just given him. "Stay put where you two are Gracie. I am almost done putting on my boots and I am on my way. I am going to hang up with you long enough to call Chin and I will call you back. I promise."

 

Grabbing his keys, Steve left his place calling Chin as he unlocks his truck and starting it. "Chin, I am sorry it's so late. But something has happened to Danny... Yeah..  Gracie just called me. Charlie and her were able to get away.  From what Grace said the men who have Danno sound Russian.  Would you call Kono and Lou, along with back up,  I want to all to head to Danny's ASAP. I need to call back Grace." He hung up as he hauled ass across town to where Danny lives.  Trying to call back Grace it goes straight to voicemail. 'Fuck not a good sign' with her not answering he pressed his foot down further on the gas pedal.

 

Driving past Danny's, Steve looks at it. the front door was wide open the lights are on. Doesn't look like anyone is there. Steve continues driving down the road to where Grace had told him where her and Charlie are hiding. As he got out his truck the sounds of police sirens could be heard approaching toward Danny's. Pulling out his sidearm, a Sig-Sauer P226 Navy fitted with a Surefire X300. The Commander advanced into the darkness looking for Grace and Charlie. "Gracie! Charlie! It's me Steve, I am here. Where are you two?" From his right in the some bushes it was really hard to make out but nestled in the bushes was a dog house.  Training his gun on the spot where the noise came from before lowering the weapon once Grace and Charlie popped their faces out the opening.

 

"Uncle Steve," The two siblings called out as they hurried to his side Grace squeezing on tight to Steve. Steve holstered his weapon as Gracie explained, that her cell phone was dead.  Charlie clunge tight onto SEALs' leg. Kissing the top of Grace's head after which he picked up Charlie into his arms, the little Williams' wrapped his arm tight around around Steve's neck. "It's okay, I have you both now. Come on you two." The Commander took them to his awaiting truck.

 

"Grace, Is your mom home this weekend?"  Gracie nodded her head yes as Charlie started to cry for mommy." Hey buddy, it's okay I will call her okay Charlie. Let's go see what the others have found out."  Putting them into his truck  before driving back the half block back to where the night had became a nightmare for the two. Turning off the truck, "Stay in the truck, if you need anything honk the horn." Getting out and locking the truck so the two would feel a bit more safer.

 

The team was there at Danny's along with a few of HPD. Kono sees Steve walk up," Hey boss, the house is clear. Whoever has Danny left no prints. there is a bloodstain in the hall. How are Grace and Charlie doing?" Chin came from the side of the house.  "There was at least two intruders there are two different set of shoe prints." Steve looked back to where Danny's kids are sitting huddling close to each other, " The kids are just worried about Danny. Grace said there were two men that came into the house. She also said that the two spoke maybe Russian."  Lou stood there, " What I would like to know is why did they take Danny? Are the kids in trouble since they seen who took Danny?" Steve turned to face his team. "All good questions, I would also like to know why Danny was taken as well. I need to call Rachel and tell her about Danny.  I think I am going to have her come get the kids from headquarters. Before taking them to a safe house until we get Danny back because with the kids getting away with seeing who took Danny they could be targets as well."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Danny sat there on the floor, his back literally against the wall. Time seem to be dragging so slow as he sat there. He was praying that the kids got away and aren't hurt. Danny hear the door being unlocked. Danny stood up preparing himself for whatever could happen next. Entering the room The tall Russian with a huge scar on his face from above his left eyebrow downward to his chin. He holds a handgun towards Danny urging the detective in Russian to move to the mattress at the back of the room. Danny complied as he held his hands up in surrender as he moved to the mattress.  As soon as Danny was where he was told, The short stocky Russian came in with a new chain applying where Danny's chain secured in  the center of the room in the ground.

 

In a thick accent, "Bring her." A third man carrying in a woman her face hidden by the dark long hair. Danny was praying that she  is unconscious. Her hands are also zipped tied like Danny's had been. The newer man laid the female down in near the door and leaves. Before the short Russian leaves he takes the chain with the shackle securing it tight around her slender ankle. Pulling clippers he clips the zip ties that bound her. The tall Russian, the one with the gun,chuckles as he says, "Veselit' Sya." The door shuts like a prison door with a loud clang. Danny hears the door being locked.

 

Danny didn't wait he ran to the woman's side. Checking her pulse  he sighs in relief. She is alive. 'Thank God' Carefully Danny picks her up and carrying her to the mattress laying her down on it. Sitting down next to her as he pushed the hair out of her face to get a better look at her, she looked like she was in her twenties. "Wow, your really gorgeous," Danny says as he notices on her right cheek had a bruise forming on it. She has a tiny slender nose. Long eyelashes.  Her lips looked plush and kissable. Her top lip was just ever so bigger than the lower lip.  He scanned her body, like Danny she was really dress for town. A black camisole top with small blue stars and a pair of black shorts that barely covered her ass, making sure there wasn't any injury nothing that he could see. She wasn't too thin she had all the right curves. 'Okay Danny, get your act together, no hitting on the hottie, get yourself out of this place and get back to the kids.'

 

Danny scoots back  a bit as her head turned a bit towards him and then away. He watches as her eyes flutter open briefly and closing tightly when the brightness of the room became overwhelming.  It took the girl a few moments to become aware of her surround. She jumped up slamming her back into the wall. As soon as she seen Danny her fists balled up as they hung next to her.  

 

Next thing Danny knows  he is on his back and the girl is punching him, screaming at him. "LET ME GO ASSHAT!!"  Danny wasn't quite sure what was going on for the fact one he was getting hit by a girl and the second fact she thought he was the one who took her. "Stop hitting me, I have nothing to do with what happen to you. I am in the same predicament. "  Reaching up he grabs her by her wrist and flipping them over. Danny straddling her as he pinned her to the ground with her arms above her head.

 

Danny was about to tell her who he was when she brought her knee up just right making Danny groan and fall to his side. "What the fuck?  I was trying to help you. I am in the same boat as you." Danny just laid on his side with his hands cupping himself. "My name is Danny Williams, I am a Detective in Five-0, ever heard of them?"

 

"I am sorry,  I thought you..." The girl looked at Danny with tears running down her cheeks, "I am really sorry. My name is Aimee Wilkes. Why are we here?" Danny finally  composing himself sits up looking back at her. "I have no clue."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving at Five-0 headquarters, Rachel comes in looking irritated immediately finding Steve, "Okay Steve, I am here. Where is Daniel and the kids? You said something had happened to them? What could you not tell me over the phone?"  Steve gritted his teeth as he was slightly irritated at the way Rachel acting.  Gesturing with his hand to towards his office, "Rachel, please let's go talk in my office." Rachel shook her head, "No, Steve, you tell me what the Hell is going on."

 

Steve looked at Chin and Lou before then turning to look at her before starting to tell Rachel what had happened.  "Charlie and Grace are fine, Kono has them in her office occupying them so we can talk." Rachel flustered by being woke up and told to come to Five-0 headquarters, "Can you just tell me what the fuck is going on. Where is Danny?"  Steve scrubbed a hand down his face. "There is no easy way to say this. From what Grace was able to tell us two people broke into Danny's place and Danny was attacked trying to make sure the kids were okay. The kids got away, Gracie called me for help." Rachel felt her stomach knot as she looked around the room, hoping her biggest fear of Danny being a cop hadn't came true. "Where is Daniel, Steve?" When Steve didn't reply she yelled, "Where is he, Steve?! Is he dead?"  Chin is the one to answer Danny's ex. "We don't know on either accord."   

 

Steve lead Rachel to his office letting her sit on the couch in his office as he goes; leaning back against his desk, "Rachel, both Charlie and Gracie seen who hurt and took Danny. With kids getting away and not being found by who abducted Danny...." Standing up and walking in front of Rachel and lowering to her level looking as tears roll down her cheeks,"I want to put the kids in protective custody in a safe house. You can go with too. The only one knowing the location is myself and the rest of the team. Lou and Kono have volunteered to keep you all safe at that location. Do you agree with this?"  Steve wasn't going to no for answer. Rachel had already done enough damage to his friend and partner with divorcing him and lying about Charlie. "Okay Steve, I accept the help. I don't want anything happen to my kids."

 

Charlie and Grace went running into their mother's arm when Rachel walked into Kono's office. Steve following in behind her. "Hey boss," Kono getting Steve's attention, "I had a sketch artist come in and talk with Grace.  After the drawings were complete, I had Charlie take a look.  He agreed that what the two looked like. Lou is running the pictures through facial recognition." Watching Rachel soothe  Charlie, Steve replied, "She has agreed to the protection detail. I want you and Lou to run her by her place to get stuff for the kids then go to this location." Slipping a piece of paper into her hand with the address of the safe house. "Only Five-0 know of the location." Kono looks at the location and up at Steve, "Okay..." Kono goes to leave her office to get Lou, "Find and bring home Danny, Boss."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"It's okay, I totally understand,"  Danny told Aimee as she had apologized for kneeing him in the nuts earlier. "You sound like you are from Jersey, Danny?" Aimee asked it coming out more as a question then an observation.  "I am, how do you recognize that," Danny ask?  "I think when I really little my family lived there," Aimee answered.  Confused by her answer Danny asked, "What do you mean you think."  Aimee got up and went over sitting down next to Danny before she continued, "My older sister has that accent. I remember casinos and the casinos being near a shore. I think my dad worked there in Atlantic City. But whenever I mentioned it they change the conversation.  Before my mom passed from cancer,  she called me Maggie all the time.  When I lost my birth certificate a while ago I went to get a new one from the state they said I was born and I was told there was no record of my birth.  But my dad had a new certificate within the week and wouldn't explain how he got it. You probably think I am strange."

 

Danny never replied because the door was unlocked and opened. The tall Russian came in again with a weapon. The newer man came in with a wooden chair, sitting it close to the door before turning to Danny and Aimee. "Detective Williams, We need you to sit in the chair." The one with the gun cocked it to let Danny know he was serious. Danny got up and went to the chair sitting down.  "I need your hands, Detective." He was ordered again but the one who brought in the chair.  Danny's hands were placed behind the chair and zipped tied. His feet also where zipped tied to the chair.  

 

The short russian walked in and in his thick Russian accent as he looks at Aimee, "Little Maggie Reynolds, how good it is to see you." Aimee looks at Danny, "I need to know where you brother is. So  you will give me the info or this nice police officer will be hurt. You wouldn't want that.  Aimee cringed a bit,"My name is Aimee, I have no clue who you are and I don't have a brother."  The  short Russian laughed," Wrong answer," with a nod of his head, Danny is injected with something in his arm. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Danny yells as the jam the needle into his arm and inject him.  "WHERE ARE MY KIDS?"  The man with the gun hits danny in the face with the butt of his gun. "Seventy two hours, and the detective will be dead. As for your kids, Detective Williams, they are in the safety of Five-0, I will kill them Detective, if Maggie don't tell me where her brother is."  

 

Danny looked at the short Russian trying to understand what he was saying, but he sounded like the teacher from Charlie Brown with the wahh wahh wahh talk. Danny isn't sure who unclipped him from the chair and tossed him to the ground his head was swimming  like he was on a really bad acid or peyote trip. After the door slams shut and is locked, Aimee is there looking down at Danny. Her hazel eyes looked similar to eyes Danny had seen before. But where had he seen them before.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kono had helped Rachel get Gracie and Charlie to bed before heading down the stairs to talk to Lou. He was outside checking the all the lower windows and doors from the outside. "Hey Grover, how is everything?" Kono asked as she stepped out on the back porch.  "Everything looks good, Let's go in and get some coffee." Rachel was coming down the stairs as they came in. "Thank you guys, for coming here and making sure Gracie and Charlie are safe.  I don't know how to tell you how grateful I am."

 

Kono says as she sits down, "No problem, Lou and I will make sure they are safe. How are they doing?"  Sighing as she sits down next to Kono, Rachel tells them, "Charlie is confused and doesn't understand much. Gracie is taking it hard, she thinks if she stayed maybe Danny would be okay. She is blaming herself." Lou stands looking out the window,"It's not her fault, Chin and Steve are working on finding Danny."

 

As Lou talked to Rachel and Kono,  he had turned his head to look at them, as he did he didn't notice a car driving past and parking two houses away. Watching the safe house. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chin is at table computer going over the traffic cams when Steve comes in. "How is it going, Chin." Chin let out a sigh as he looked at Steve, "I am going over atms and traffic cams that go from Danny's home to see if I can find type vehicle that could have been used to move Danny." Steve looks at his watch on his wrist to see what time it is almost five AM. Danny has been MIA for four hours.

 

"Steve look at this, the green van is in all the cams." Chin punches a few buttons on the table computer bring up all the views of this green van. He punches in closer on the plate area of green van. The plate reading FKU 050. Chin adds that to the database to find out if they can find an owner. "Its the van, It was reported stolen two days ago from Waikiki. I will give the van details out to HPD to keep an eye out for it."  

 

Steve looked at the van picture for a while, "Chin, I am going to run home real fast and take a shower; also to get a change of clothes as well.  Why don't you head home and do the same."  Chin sent the information of the van to Duke in a email. "Sounds good, I could grab a bite to eat. Does the safehouse need food? Maybe I can grab some stuff and take it to them."  Steve turns to leave, "They might maybe we can grab something and take it over when we switch Lou and Kono for the night.  Meetup at my place at five."

 

Steve left with Chin agreeing to meet up. Once home he realized that he never locked up. SItting down on the couch and pulling off his boots. In his mind it was going over Gracie's call to him.  Uncle Steve... they got Danno.... Please help. Shaking his head and letting out a deep sigh, he headed upstairs. Once in his room he pulls off his shirt throwing it in the dirty clothes hamper. Taking his badge and sidearm off putting them on the end table. Taking his cell out of pocket it dials Kono, "Hey Kono, How is it going? That is good. Just letting you know that Chin and I will be there a little after five to relieve you and Lou..... We have a APB out on a green van that Chin was able to pull off traffic cams... Give the kids a hug from Uncle Steve and tell them I will be there to stay the night with them." Hanging up his cell and placing it also down.

 

Stripping from his pants and socks. He heads to the shower turning it on. Losing his boxer briefs he  climbs in letting the hot water go over his body. Sticking his face in the hot water, then turning around letting the water roll down his back.  After the shower and changing into some clean clothes, Steve headed down to his kitchen starting some coffee to brew. Heading back to the living room, Steve sat on his love seat thinking about his partner and friend. Danny had been so excited this was the first weekend that Charlie could stay the whole time since having his bone marrow transplant and given the clear by the doctor to go out more than just home.  Steve had planned on having the team over on Sunday for a huge cookout before Danny had to take the kids home as a celebration for Charlie. It's the least Steve could do for the Williams.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Steve and Chin arrive at the safe house shortly after five pm. Kono and Rachel both asked if there had been any word on Danny. "I am sorry there has been any news on Danny or the van." Chin hold up a couple bags, "I am going to make dinner. Do you want to help, Gracie and Charlie?" Both Charlie and Gracie followed Chin into the kitchen, as Steve says goodbye to Lou and Kono.   Rachel is sitting out on the lanai, she is upset and crying. "You okay, Rachel?" Steve asked as he joins her.

 

Wiping the tears away, "I was hoping you guys have some type of news about Danny by now. Those kids love him and I don't know how they will deal if something bad..." Steve interrupted her,"Don't go there, we will find him and he will be okay. I am glad the kids love him, those kids are his whole world." Pausing a moment as he gathers his thoughts."I kept my mouth shut because of Danny. But I do think it was fucking low what you did to Danny, Charlie and Stan.  It was fucking selfish and hurt so many people." Rachel was a bit blown away with what Steve had said.  "I know," getting up  heading into the safehouse,"I am going to go help with Dinner." Steve sat there in silence, hoping that Danny was okay.

 

After dinner, Charlie asked Steve to read a book to him, and of course Steve obliged the three year old while he read the story  about a boy called Harry and that he was a wizard. As Steve was readying the two both fell asleep Charlie curled into the SEAL as they laid in the hammock on the lanai.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aimee help Danny to the mattress, She sat down letting him use her lap as the pillow. "Stay awake Danny. Talk to me tell me about you. What brings you to Hawaii all the way from Jersey."  Danny's eyes rolled a bit, "I came to Hawaii to be close to my daughter after my ex remarried."  He was starting to tell her about his family back in Jersey when he passes out.

 

_"Danny, why do you always have to be the police officer and I have to be the bad guy," the small boy with chestnut hair said. "Because I have the badge and the gun," the ten year old Danny replied. "Hey boys, you need to keep it quiet, I just got Magpie to sleep. She been really sick," the young woman says to her son and Danny. "We will ma, how about maybe if  I take Meg and go over to Danny's for a bit," the boy asked his mother. "That would be good, let me call Clara to make sure that will be okay, okay, Michael?"  Michael's mother walked into the kitchen making the call over Danny's house. I can understand why your mom wants it quiet. My little sister, Lydia, when she was born. She was way sick. I could tell it bugged my mom with how sick she was.  But look at Lydia now, I surprised she isn't here playing with Megan, Lydi always follows me everywhere,"Danny told his buddy.  "Okay boys,  make sure you take Meg but your mother Danny, said it be okay for them to come over.  Please tell her thank you again for me."   Danny went over and grabbed his jacket,"I will Mrs. Reynolds.  Come on Meg, you wanna play with Lydia?"  Danny smiles at Megan as she puts on her shoes."Yes, I do."  Megan looked up at Danny with those eyes._

 

Springing back to present,  he looks up at worried Hazel eyes. "Meg," Danny croaks out? "No, its Aimee, remember?" Danny sits up wincing at that throbbing in his head. "I think you have a fever, Danny." Danny looked at Aimee, as his eyes studied her face. "What are you looking at? Are you okay," Aimee asked? "I think you're right about the fever. I am looking at you because you remind me of someone back in Jersey from when I was a kid. One of my best friends, Michael, he had two sisters, Megan and Maggie. One afternoon,Mike and Meg came over to my house that was the last day I seen them. When I went to the house the next day to play there was a 'for sale sign' in the front lawn and the house was cleaned out.  These Russian are asking for people I haven't seen in twenty five years, I am not sure why but they think you are...." Danny started coughing really hard that he couldn't finish what he was saying as he coughs himself unconscious.

 

"Oh God, Danny......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am looking for a couple BETA readers. If you are interested please contact me at dannowilliams50hawaii@gmail.com 
> 
> Thank you all for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

The car sat there two houses down, watching as the team make the nightly switch. It wouldn't be long  until they were given the order to take out the kids. Alix chewed on the pistachio as he sat there.  Spiting the shell into a cup he crunches the green nut between his teeth. A Russian tune plays and fills the car. Picking up the cell phone answering it, his Russian accent strong. "How long until the Detective dies?  Good...call me if the girl speaks." Alix hangs up and turns his attention back to the safe house. He had paid Officer Lee a lot of money to place GPS units on Five-0's vehicles. The one lead here.  He hated the fact he had to kill the kids if the girl didn't talk. His boss needed to know where Michael was and with Michael always trying to send the good Detective letters, the boss thought maybe one letter all these years have snuck by and reached Mr. Williams. The phone played the Russian tune once again. Answering it. "What now? She ready... yes to both. I think it's time to let the HPD know where the van is."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aimee sat there holding Danny's head on her lap stroking his blonde hair back as he had started to fever. He had been mumbling incoherently for a bit. Saying three names over and over again. Gracie, Charlie and Steve. Checking Danny's pulse it was thready and fast. From her nursing training that she had, Aimee knew Danny was in trouble. "Danny, you really need to wake up and talk with me. I am really worried about you." Danny opens his eyes a bit. "Hey handsome, how you feeling?" Danny smirks a bit,"So you think I am handsome?" Danny coughs a bit. "Shhh, I want you to stay awake so I need you to talk to me.  Who are Gracie, Charlie and Steve? You been saying their names a lot."

 

Danny stared up at Aimee, her dark hair circling her face, "Gracie and Charlie are my kids. Steve is my partner." Aimee frowned a bit," Oh your family, How long have you been with Steve?" Danny shook his head as he tried to laugh but all it caused was for him to cough hard.  "No, no, no Steve isn't that type of partner even though we get told we fight like a old married couple. He is my partner at five-0."

 

Aimee gave Danny a smile as she blushes. "I like that look on you," Danny said as he closed his eyes. His face falls lax. "Danny, Danny?" Aimee shakes the former Jersey cop. Her hand check his pulse it's there but barely. "Shit, what am I suppose to do?"

 

Looking to the door and then to Danny, she had to do something and soon. Moving Danny carefully off her lap.  Getting up from the mattress she starts pounding on the door and yelling for the Russians. "I NEED A PHONE IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHERE HE IS AT?!" Looking back at Danny, "I WON'T MAKE THE CALL UNTIL YOU GIVE HIM THE ANTIDOTE!!!" She pounded hard on the door.

 

The door unlocks, Aimee scurries back as the tall Russian comes in as well as the one who drugged Danny. Holding out a phone, "Make the call. You best have the answer."  She takes the phone as she watches the man squat down next to the detective. He injects Danny with the antidote. " Now call on speaker phone please."

 

Aimee fingers punch in some numbers and the phone starts to buzz as it calls. Someone answers at the third ring, a woman.

 

"Hello."

"Jessa, it's me Aimee, I need you to be complete honest with me or Someone is going to die. I need to know where Michael is."

"What did you say? How do you know?"

"Megan, tell me where he is! Or Danny Williams is going to die!" Megan/Jessa gasps  at the mention of Danny.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Steve, Charlie will love that. I am excited for the whole team to really get to know Charlie like they have Grace. He is a great kid. I am finally glad he is well enough to do this. Did I tell you my mom and pops are coming back here to Hawaii in a couple weeks so they can meet him? " Danny seemed like a kid at Christmas as the two partners and friends left headquarters that evening. "I will call you later man and check on you and the kids."_ That was the last time Steve seen Danno. Steve sat there on the couch recalling the memory, as Chin looks out the window looking for anything out of the ordinary.  "Anything fun out there Chin?" Steve asked as Chin chuckled, "Just thinking about Danny. Did you know that fucker is good practical joker? So he put superglue on my keyboard in my office. You should have seen him roll with laughter when I came out of my office with the damn thing glued to my fingers." Steve chuckles,"So that is what happened to your keyboard. Chin, we will find Danny." Steve yawns,"Can't believe I dozed off earlier with Charlie." Chin looks over at his boss, "Grace had a hayday with it taking a few pictures,'To show Danno'."

 

From upstairs Steve and Chin hear Gracie scream, both men are up the stairs with their guns drawn in a matter of seconds. Gracie was sitting up in her bed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Sorry Uncle Chin and Steve, it was just a bad dream." Steve and Chin put away their guns as Rachel came into the hall."Is everything okay, Steve?" Steve looked at Rachel as she pulled her robe tight over her chest. "Gracie just had a bad dream." Grace's voice calls out," Uncle Steve." Steve looks at Rachel,"Go back to Charlie, I will go deal with Gracie."

 

Steve sticks his head back in Grace's room making a goofy face causing Grace to giggle. Going to her bed and sitting down on the edge. "What kind of bad dream did you have Gracie." Her soft smile turned into a frown. "It was about Danno. Uncle Steve, do you think he will be okay and we will find him soon?"   Steve looked at Grace and his chest ached for her. "Grace, Your dad is something else he is strong and stubborn. That is how I know that he is okay.  We have HPD and the others are looking for him." Scooting back against the headboard of the bed, Steve pulls his feet up on the bed and Grace curls up to his side burrowing."Will you stay in here until I fall back to sleep Uncle Steve?" Kissing the top of her head, Steve mumbles into her hair. "Sure thing, kid."

  
Close to dawn Chin was looking at his laptop seeing if any new details have came up about Danny or the van. When there's a knock on the front door? 'Who could be here this early?' Chin thought as he goes to check it out. Opening the door to Lou and Kono. Lou comes in asking, "Where is Steve?"  Steve answers as he walks down the stairs."I am right here what's up? "  Lou and Kono look upset. "They found the van," Kono says tears stinging at the edge of her eyes. "It was found  burned up on the Waianae coast; there was a body in the van," Lou told Steve and Chin. Kono tears run down her cheeks, "There was a badge on the body, Steve, the ID on the body was Danny's....."


	6. Chapter 6

Megan/Jessa sat down on her couch when she heard her baby sister say a name from their days back in Jersey. "Aimee, where are you?" Frustrated with her sister Aimee asked again, "Jessa, please where is Michael?" Aimee, I have no clue where he is I haven't seen in over twenty years. It was a couple years after the trial."

Confused now Aimee ask,"what trial?"

 

You could hear Jessa cry as she talked , "You were really little you had been sick. Mikey and I went over to Danny's house to play so mom could rest and to let you sleep. Dad was leaving he had forgotten something at work. Mikey asked dad to go with him. Dad told him to wait in the car. But Mikey didn't listen. I don't know how but Mikey ended up stumbling onto a man shooting two people."

 

"He was able not to be seen and when Mikey got back to car he told dad who took him to the cops. Mikey identified one of Jersey's biggest crime bosses and was able to put him away in federal prison for a long time. We were put witness protection that night. We were relocated to Los Angeles. Soon after arriving Mikey started acting out he got in a lot of trouble at school. One day he never came home. Within hours of that we were packed up and moved here to Hawaii. Aimee, if I knew where Mikey is I would tell you."

 

Aimee looked at the man who had just given what she hope was the antidote mouthing, "Please dont  hurt us." The man stand up saying," Goodbye, Megan." Pushing the off button. "To the others in the room, take them to the other room NOW!"  The tall Russian and the other one unhook the chains from the middle of the room they go and pick up  Danny and draw him out of the room that he and Aimee were being held in. Aimee follows after slowly as she goes she looks at the surrounding they are lead down a hall to two wooden double doors.  Through the door is a suite of sorts. Dark wood everywhere and a huge fireplace with a fire going. The cuffs were removed from their ankles after placing the detective the huge Victorian style bed. "Do svidaniya," the tall Russian said as he closes the door and locks it.

 

In the room down the hall sit a man with white hair his face shrouded in the dark. That man who sat there watching the two in the room knew  what had happened that day Michael was walking home from school and was stopped by a car.  He was the one who order Michael be brought in.   One of his men called Michael by his name from Jersey, when Michael started to run he fell  being taken by men, when he was taken to the Russian boss there in Los Angeles. It was his brother that Michael had put away.

 

Once there The boss was  going to order to kill the boy.  The boss looks at young Michael and stops The young boy looked like his son, Dimitri, who had died of leukemia and he would replace his son live as Dimitri even taken his name that is, if he didn't his family would be slaughtered. So Michael agreed. However, Michael did something really stupid things that always got caught like trying to send letters to a Daniel Williams back in Jersey. After a few beating Michael learned.

 

Dimitri was sent to go help enforce some people at business with Alix a few weeks ago he never showed up to meet Alix.  Dimitri has found his real family and wanted to see them so instead of going to meet with Alix. He flew straight to Hawaii and had been watching Megan and his dad. From the shadows. He had yet to see Maggie. He even found out his childhood friend was there on the island.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Steve stood there still as he stared at Kono. "The body is on its way to Max," Lou said low. Steve finally move, "Until we have a hundred percent confirmation not a word to Rachel or the kids." Everyone in the living agreed on that. "All of you stay here, I am going to the morgue."

 

Steve walked to his truck. His SEAL gut was telling him that it wasn't Danny that they had found dead in the burned out van. It couldn't be. Punching his steering wheel with frustration. Turning the key he starts his truck and heads to see Max as he drives by he sees a man asleep in his car in a driveway.

 

There was a pile of something outside the car like the guy had been sitting for a long time. Steve stopped at the stop sign, something wasn't right. Calling Chin, "Two house down, black sedan, male occupy. Been there a while. I am on my way back."  Flipping a u turn he pulled behind the black sedan. All the others except for Kono came out with their guns drawn. "FIVE-0!" Steve boomed as he got out of the truck weapon drawn and ready to fire.

 

The driver behind the wheel  panicked and pulled out nearly hitting Steve. If Steve  wouldn't have jumped out of the way he would have been pinned between the car and his truck. Lou and Chin trained their guns on the man in the car.  "GET OUT OF THE CAR,"  Chin ordered.  The man slowly with his hands up gets out of the car. Lou pushed the man into the car and patted him down, finding a gun tucked in the back of his waistband. Lou  takes the gun handing the weapon to Chin after which he pulls out his cuffs, "Okay, how did you find out about the safe house?"  The man after being turned around spit on Lou and in his thick Russian accent,"Svin'ya." Steve looked at his dented truck and at Chin, "Want to drop me off at Danny's before taking him to headquarters to interrogate."  Steve pulling Lou to the side  after taking the keys out of truck taking off a key and handing it to Lou. "Lou, I want you and Kono to check the vehicles for anything GPS if there is anything remove them and take Rachel and the kids to my place."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Steve, no more Blue Hawaiians for me." Danny groaned as he pulled a pillow over his face. "I thought you said  he was your work partner," Aimee giggled. "Welcome back to the land of the living Danny."  Danny pulled the pillow off his face, "So this wasn't a fucked up dream." Sitting up noticing the change of scenery. "Wow, when did they move us?"  Aimee frowned a bit as the Detective said about the situation about hoping it was a dream. "While you were out ...which from the clock since we have been here was about three hours. How are you feeling?"  

  
Getting up from bed, Aimee went and got a glass and went to to the sink filling it up. "Feel a lot better," Danny sits up against the headboard. Aimee comes over handing the glass to Danny  as  she does she moves a strain of Danny's hair from his eyes. "So, what happened? They said I would die if you didn't give the information." Aimee looks him, "Care if sit next to you, Handsome?" Danny finishes the water and places the glass on the end table before patting the bed.   Aimee gets up on the bed and scoots close to Danny. "I found out that I am not Aimee..." Turning bit, "Nice to meet you, my name is Maggie Reynolds. Apparently, I have a brother named Michael who was your best friend."


	7. Chapter 7

Steve stood outside of Max's office, a knot in his stomach, he needed to go in and see the body. Could he handle it if the body laying on the gurney was Danny?  Closing his eyes he takes a deep breath in through his nose and out of his mouth as he push the door open. "Commander McGarrett, It's good to see you, I do wish it was under better circumstance," Max said as he got up from his  chair and walked around. "Do you wish to see the body?"  Steve hesitated before saying, "Yeah, Max, care if I go in alone?" Max stood there moment, "I will give you a few minutes. Holler if you need me."

 

Steve flipped on the lights laying in the middle of the room on that metal slab covered with a thin white sheet.  Slowly the SEAL inched over there he pulls back the sheet. Steve can't tell if the body is Danny. The face is all distorted as if they had been alive when the van was burned. It made him sick to his stomach. Pulling the white sheet down further the arms are burned except for part of his right hand. There under the right thumb is nothing. "MAX!! That isn't Danny!" Steve yelled ran out to Max's office.

 

"How can you be for sure Commander? Max ask as he pushes his glasses up on his nose.

"That body doesn't have Danny's cross tattoo. The small one on his right hand right here."  Steve massaged the area on his own hand where Danny's tattoo was.  Max goes to the body and examines what Steve found. "I never thought of that because of the ID." Steve stood there I want you to try and ID this body because it may lead us to the clue where Danny is being held. Steve pulls out his cell, "I need to speak with Governor Denning now, It's about Detective Danny Williams.  Yes I will hold.... Governor, The body isn't Detective Williams but I want the press to think that we do I think whoever has Danny finds out we know different may do something to him..... Thank you Governor." Max looks at Steve, "As soon as I know anything I will let you know Commander." Max gets back to work as Steve leaves the Morgue.

 

Charlie was sitting in living room playing with his firetrucks and cop cars when Grace came down the stairs,"Hey where is mom?" Charlie didn't even look up he just pointed his finger to the kitchen, "Aunt Kono and her are making lunch." Grace walked over to the kitchen door standing there listening as the two talked.  "Do you think the kids will be safer here than back at that safe house? How did that guy find out where the kids were? How am I going to tell the kids?" Rachel asked Kono. Replying Kono said," There were GPS that were hooked to all the cars. Someone must have slipped them on  I was able to pull prints so we will catch whoever did that." Kono pauses what she is doing as she answers the next part of the question."Steve said not to say anything to the kids about the body until we forsure have a hundred percent guarantee that it is Danny." The two women stop when they hear Grace. "Danno's dead?" Her voice trembles and tears springfree as she runs out the back past the lanai to the beach.

 

She stops short of the waterline. "Gracie?!" Rachel approached the teen as she sunk down to her knees in front of the water sobbing for her father. "Oh Gracie, I am so sorry that you had to hear about Danny that way. But there is still a chance.... "  Grace turned her body to her mother who was sitting next to her and she unleashed all the pent up feeling she had had since the night Danny was attacked and taken.  But in the house Steve had came home, "Kono, the body wasn't Danny's." Kono sighed a deep breath, "Oh, thank God. Grace had overheard Rachel and I talking about the possibility that the body could Danny's." Kono looks toward the beach. "They are out that way." Steve patted Kono's shoulder as he walked out towards Grace and Rachel.

 

Approaching slowly, "Hello you two." Grace looks up at Steve and gets up running to him throwing her arms around the SEAL. "Uncle Steve!" Kissing the top of her head. " I know you overheard something, but I am hear to say that Danny is alive." Looking at Rachel, " The body wasn't Danny's. He is still alive and out there somewhere."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After talking to Danny what seems hours, Aimee had leaned her head against the Detective's shoulder and closing her eyes. She hadn't meant to fall asleep but she had. Danny  didn't even seem to mind too. How long had it been since he had a woman this close? Melissa, called it quits on him when he was so forthright about what was going on with Rachel, it was all so new with learning about Charlie and learning he was sick. Melissa said she wanted honesty and all Danny wanted was to know his son was going to live so he could make up the time lost because of Rachel's lie. Aimee curled her body into Danny, and tangles her foot in with Danny's. Soon Aimee head is resting on Danny's chest and he playing with a strain of her mahogany hair.

 

"Enjoying yourself?" Aimee mumbles against Danny's shirt. "Sorry for falling asleep on you." Danny chuckles, " It's all good, it felt nice." Aimee turns her face to look up at Danny, "I am glad." Danny's hand moves from playing with the stray of hair to the small of her back.  From the small of her back he moves his hand to her ass  his fingers teasing the edge of the bootie shorts she had on that barely covered her ass. "Mister Williams...," Aimee wiggles her ass as Danny's fingers dig in cupping it. "Do you know hard it's been for me being close to you dress the way you are?"  Aimee smirks as wiggles her way to straddle Danny's lap. "I can feel how hard it's been. Kiss me Danny."

Danny didn't hesitate when she ordered him to kiss her. Moving his hands to cup her face, Danny lips crushed against hers.

 

"Mister Williams  and Miss Reynolds,"  a different Russian sounding voice coming through an intercom somewhere in the room. "I hate to interrupt your fun, But dinner will be served shortly please get ready there are clothes for you both in the closet. I do hope they are to your liking."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"Where the hell is he?" Lou voiced boomed out in the interrogation room.  "We also need the name of who put the GPS on the Five-0's cars?"  All Alix did as he sat there  handcuffed to the chair was sing in Russian, "Oni Vse Umirayut." 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay in all my works. There was a death in the family that I am still trying to wrap my head around. R.S. 1992-2015 Always in my thoughts until we meet again my friend.
> 
> Need help? United States:  
> 1 (800) 273-8255  
> National Suicide Prevention Lifeline
> 
> Hours: 24 hours, 7 days a week  
> Languages: English, Spanish  
> Website: www.suicidepreventionlifeline.org

Aimee and Danny looked at each other after getting dressed in the evening clothes. Danny was dressed in an expensive dark charcoal colored Armani suit that looked and felt like it was designed just for him.

Danny's jaw dropped as Aimee came from the behind the dressing screen dressed in a pale grape colored strapless gown. The high empire waist dress was stunning on her. "What?" Aimee asked Danny as he stared at her. She quickly dismissed his stare and went to the mirror pulling her hair up in a chignon. "Now what do you think?"

Danny walked over to Aimee, his lips crushing down onto hers, mumbling against her soft plump lips, "breathtaking." The clicking of a gun brings Danny around shoving Aimee behind him. "Time to eat," the very thick accent of Russian from the tall man holding the loaded weapon at them. Danny shielded Aimee as they were lead to a dining area and ordered to sit.

After sitting in walks a heavy set man, "Mr. Williams and Ms. Reynolds, thank you for joining me." The thick Russian accent man said as he sat at the head of the table, turning so slightly he nodded his head and two men came out both injecting Aimee and Danny with something. Almost immediately both Danny and Aimee we're seeing double vision. "I need to know where your brother is Maggie. I paid a surprise visit to your sister and she wasn't forthcoming."The heavy Russian got up and moved to where Aimee was sitting, He leaned in and whispered something into her ear. " You bastard, she was pregnant." Aimee attempted to get up to attack the heavy russian. But whatever they have given her and Danny made her unable to move. "She was a fighter, your sister was. Just let us know what we want and we will let you and your friend here go."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Uncle Steve," the little boy looked way up at Steve. "What is it Charlie?" The SEAL knelt down to Charlie's level. Holding out a coloring book and some crayons. "Gracie, don't wanna color with me would you?" Just as he was going to reply to Charlie's request, Steve's cell phone rings. "McGarrett.... On our way." Hanging up as as he looks at Charlie, "Grover would love to color with you until I get back from a case, okay?" Lou rolled his eyes at Steve, "Come here buddy, what are we going to be coloring? Did you know I use to color pictures with my son when he was your age."

Chin, Kono and Steve left to the crime scene. The cute bungalow was decorated with bright colors but the house has been tossed. In the bedroom near the bed on the floor laying dead is a woman, she was holding a cell phone. The contact she was trying to call was a Aimee, The picture showed the victim and Aimee in a cute selfie.

"Chin and Kono find out who Aimee is and notify her of the the loss, contact me after you see her." The two nodded and headed out as Steve tried to make sense of the mess her. After finding who Aimee was and her location, they drove across town. Chin and Kono pull up to a small houses set back from the road. As they approached the house, Chin withdrew his sidearm, the door was kicked in. Kono immediately drew her gun, "I will go around back, cuz." The two made their way into the house, no one was there the house, and like the victim's house it was also tossed in the kitchen on the edge of the counter was blood. "Steve, the house was tossed and no one here.... Yeah, I will send CSU here. Kono and I will met you back at HQ.

When Steve arrives at headquarters, Chin is looking at the dead victim driver license picture and the missing girls. "Steve, this is really weird I have pulled up everything I could on these two but before 1986 there is nothing on their family Their mother passed away in 1997 from cancer. Their father is lives near Sand Island." Steve looks at the girls pictures, "Text me the address, I am going to inform the dad of the death."


	9. Chapter 9

Standing on the porch of Matthew Wilkes' porch Steve waited for the for  AImee and Jessa's father to answer the door when Lou showed up. "Was in the neighborhood, thought I help out? Kono showed up with lunch for the kids and Rachel." The door opens to a man in mid sixties. "Hello, Can I help you?" His Jersey sounding voice asked.  After showing them their badges, Lou replied, "Can we come in and talk to you about your daughter?"   The man opened the door the rest of the way allowing Steve and Lou to come in. "What has Aimee done now?"  Lou looked around the small house, seeing a picture of the two girls on the beach with their dad. All of the smiling.  Steve drew in a deep breath letting it out before spilling the bad news about Mister Wilkes' daughters.  "We hate to be the ones to tell you, but something has happened to both of your girls."   

 

The old man looked devastated before falling back into a lazy boy recliner. "We were called to your daughter Jessa's apartment,  where we found her dead inside it. She was trying to call your other daughter Aimee. So we went to Aimee's place. We didn't find her there but the house had been ransacked and tore apart like someone was looking for something. Same as Jessa's place."  Lou asked.  The old man started crying at the mention of Jessa being deceased. "You have to find my Megan, they will kill her if you don't find her."  Both Steve and Lou looked at each other. "Whose Megan?  Records show that you only have two daughters and your wife has already passed." Steve asked as he sat across from Matthew.

 

"Aimee is Megan. My real name is Anthony Reynolds. We grew up in Jersey, until my son witnessed a murder. He was killed by Russians that worked for the man he put away. We were relocated here. Please you have to find my baby girl." Matthew/Anthony pleaded with Steve and Lou. 'Russians, Jersey, Danny.....'  Steve thought a moment before asking. "You said you were from New Jersey right? I know the chances are very slim. But did you know a kid there named Daniel Williams? He be about 38 now. " The old man eyes lit up, "Danny... Was my son Michael's best friend as a kid." Steve was sure Danny and Aimee were taken because of Michael. "I am going to have you come with Lou and myself to keep you safe. I promise I will get back your daughter. Danny is a member of my team and my partner.  He is also missing I believe it has something to do with your son.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aimee and Danny come to in a freezer barely dressed in anything. Danny in a pair of black boxer briefs, while Aimee was in strapless white lace bra and white thong.  On the door was a thermometer telling them the freezer temperature was bare thirty degrees.  "Come here, Aimee," Danny said as you could see his breath as his spoke. Aimee moved close to him  he wraps his arms around her. "We need to stay close to keep our body heat so we don't freeze to death."  Aimee shivered as she curled her body towards Danny. "Easy for you say you don't have thongs and your ass isn't freezing to the floor."  At that Danny grabs Aimee placing her on his lap and with a smirk. "Is that better?" Aimee grins and despite their situation they were in, Aimee presses her lips against Danny's.

 

Danny's arm encircle Aimee as he returns the kiss, Aimee shifts on Danny's lap to where she is straddling him mumbling against his lips, "This is one way to make body heat." Grinning smugly against her lips, he undoes her bra. "Yes, it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this chapter being so short I have started a new job and my hours are a tad crazy


	10. Chapter 10

"I miss Danno!" Charlie whined out to his mom as he helped make a sand castle with Kono back at Steve's place. Gracie hung back on the grass staring off into the horizon."I know baby," Rachel says as she joins Kono.

Grace's heard the front door turning to see Grover, Chin and Steve walk through the door once again without her father. She shook her head and standing up to push past them.

"Everything okay, Gracie," Steve said to her. The group was shocked by what Grace replied. "No, uncle Steve, you still have found my dad. Are you even trying?" Rachel scolded, "Grace don't speak to ...." Grace took off out the front door running as fast as her legs will carry her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aimee bit down on Danny's lower lip, as his fingers dug into the fleshy part of Aimee's hip. Her exposed flesh had goosebumps. But not from the cold of the freezer but from the excitement between her and Danny.

Danny wanted to kick himself in his own nuts for what he did next. "We need to stop." His eyes searching hers. "This isn't the place to do this? You deserve to be at least taken out on proper date before I take you to my bed." His eyes twinkled his Jersey charm. Panting  Aimee knew he was right. It still didn't stop her from kissing his lips.

Her teeth chattered, "It's so cold I here." Danno helped her put her bra back on wishing he had something to wrap around her.

The door swung open and men entered the freezer. Both Danny and Amiee stood up and Danny pushed her behind him.The one tall looking Russian walked in and without blinking he punched Danny in face with a heavy blow.

He was out cold and about to get colder. The smaller Russian came in with wet towel placing on the Haole detective before grabbed Aimee. She screamed and kicked as she was taken from Danny. The taller Russian locked the freezer after they left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grace ran a good couple miles before stopping out of breath. Steve had chased after her but kept his distance letting her run off the anger she was feeling.

Sitting down on the edge of the curb, she let the hot anger tears slide down her cheeks. Steve slowly made his way to her side sitting down next to wrapping an arm around and pulling her tight.

"I have the worst feeling Uncle Steve. Please you have to find him." Kissing the top of her head, he knew he had to find Michael in order to find Aimee and Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that I haven't been around. I hope to be back more often


End file.
